A Name For Me
by Kingi.Dawn
Summary: "Tapi apa kau tahu, ketika seseorang mendapatkan sebuah nama, ia akan merasa dirinya jauh lebih berarti?" ONESHOT, NON-ROMANCE, Warning: Mungkin OOC. Sudut pandang dari benda mati. R&R?


**A Name For Me**

**Kingi Dawn, 2010**

_A/N Note: Hanya sebuah cerita sederhana yang di buat dalam waktu 1 setengah jam -,- tentang Gaara dan boneka beruangnya ^^. Dapat inspirasi pas lagi ngeliat boneka beruang yang aku punya, hehehe. Enjoy it!_

* * *

Namaku Bear. Mungkin memang terdengar bodoh dan terlalu sederhana, tapi itu karena pemilikku tidak memberiku nama. Kudengar, orang orang sering memanggilku dengan sebutan Teddy Bear, Bear. Jadi kuputuskan, akulah yang akan memberi nama pada diriku sendiri, dan nama Bear tidak terlalu jelek juga kedengarannya. Walaupun aku tahu aku tidak mungkin memanggil diriku sendiri, sih. Pemilikku juga tidak pernah memanggilku, karena aku kan tidak bisa berbicara, aku adalah benda mati bagi para manusia-manusia itu. Kalau begitu, apalah arti sebuah nama?

Tapi apa kau tahu, ketika seseorang mendapatkan sebuah nama, ia akan merasa dirinya jauh lebih berarti. Tidak bisa kujelaskan dengan benar, aku kesulitan memilih kata-kata, tapi seperti itulah perasaanku. Aku merasa aku hidup. Aku mempunyai nama.

Pemilikku adalah seorang anak berumur 6 tahun, berambut merah dan memiliki lingkaran hitam di sekeliling matanya. Dia tidak pernah tidur.

Percayalah, yang kuceritakan di sini semuanya nyata. Aku juga tidak mengerti kenapa ia tidak pernah tidur, walaupun setiap malam, wajahnya menderita dan tak jarang aku di peluk olehnya ketika ia menangis. Aku tidak terlalu mengerti arti menangis sebenarnya, yang pasti aku yakin ia merasa sedih.

Aku juga pernah merasa sedih. Saat aku masih di sudut toko kelontong, anak berambut merah ini mengambilku dengan gerakan yang sangat pelan dan ragu ragu. Ia membawaku menuju pemilikku sebelumnya dan mengatakan bahwa ia ingin membeliku. Saat itu aku merasa sedih akan berpisah dengan rumahku—toko itu maksudnya. Pemilikku sebelumnya kelihatan takut dengan anak yang membeliku ini, aku tidak tahu kenapa. Aku tidak tahu siapa anak ini, siapa pembeliku ini. Sampai cerita panjangku di mulai.

Aku biasa di letakkan di atas ranjang dalam keadaan terlentang. Kadang kadang aku bosan untuk menatap langit-langit kamar terus menerus, jadi saat anak berambut merah itu pergi, aku merubah sedikit posisiku.

Baru-baru ini aku tahu kalau namanya adalah Gaara. Dia adalah anak bungsu dari tiga bersaudara. Sering kulihat kakak-kakaknya terlihat takut jika bertemu dengannya. Aku bisa tahu itu dari mata mereka. Mata yang ragu dan curiga. Mata yang takut akan sesuatu. Memangnya kenapa sih? Manusia itu aneh. Mereka takut akan sesuatu, padahal mereka sendirilah yang menurutku menakutkan. Mereka bisa bermuka dua di depan orang lain, berbohong, mencuri, menghina. Setidaknya itulah yang dapat kupelajari bersama Gaara. Ia selalu membawaku ke taman, tempat di mana ia selalu duduk di ayunan, sendirian. Saat aku melihat ke sekitarku, banyak anak-anak lainnya yang bermain agak menjauh dari Gaara. Ada apa sih?

Hal itu baru kuketahui beberapa hari kemudian, dimana suatu kejadian bermula. Seperti biasa, aku di bawa oleh Gaara ke taman. Aku mulai bosan dengan rutinitas ini. Apa tidak ada tempat lain yang lebih bagus selain taman itu?

Saat ia mengayun ayunan sambil mengapitku—seperti biasanya, ia melihat sebuah bola yang tersangkut di atas tebing. Bola itu pastilah milik anak anak yang sedang bermain tadi. Aku di taruh di atas ayunan, kemudian Gaara mengambilkan bola anak-anak itu dengan jutsu pasirnya. Menurutku Gaara baik hati. Tapi entah kenapa, anak-anak itu malah berlari menjauh sambil mengata-ngatai Gaara monster. Monster? Bagaimana bisa? Aku di beli oleh seorang monster yang berwujud anak kecil, atau..? Entahlah, yang pasti setelah itu keadaan makin runyam. Gaara menggunakan jutsu pasirnya untuk menangkap anak-anak itu kembali, dan pengasuhnya datang. Aku suka pengasuhnya yang satu ini. Ia bernama Yashamaru, berambut kuning dan selalu sayang pada Gaara, juga padaku.

...

...

...

Sekarang aku mengerti kenapa Gaara sering di sebut sebut sebagai monster. Kata mereka, Gaara mempunyai monster sebenarnya yang di segel dalam tubuhnya, bernama Shukaku Ichibi. Karena itu dia di jauhi seluruh penduduk desa.

Tidak adil! Padahal aku tahu Gaara tidak salah apa-apa. Memangnya dia bisa menolak monster itu masuk ke dalam tubuhnya? Memangnya dia bisa apa? Aku tahu dia bisa mengelak dari seluruh jutsu yang ada—karena pelindung pasirnya, tapi ia tidak melakukan sesuatu yang salah kecuali kalau kalian yang memulainya duluan kan?

Seperti hari ini.

Sepertinya, kakak perempuan Gaara yang rambutnya berwarna kuning dan berkuncir empat itu suka boneka. Aku merasa ia menyukaiku dari hari ke hari, karena setiap kali Gaara membawa-bawaku dalam pelukannya, kakaknya itu memelototiku dengan mata yang berbinar. Baru kuketahui bahwa kakaknya itu memang suka boneka. Sebagai perempuan, memang wajar, sih.

"Coba aku lihat bonekamu" kata kakaknya yang bernama Temari, pada suatu hari.

Gaara menggeleng sambil masih mendekapku erat-erat.

"Kau ini pelit sekali, sih. Aku cuma mau lihat sebentar saja" paksa Temari, kali ini sudah memegangku. Gaara tetap menggeleng, kali ini kuat-kuat.

"Pokoknya aku mau lihat, dasar monster!" kali ini nada suara Temari melengking, dan dengan tenaganya, ia menarikku dari dekapan Gaara. Sebagai hasilnya, kaki kiriku putus, dan hanya itulah yang tersisa di tangan Gaara. Aku di bawa oleh Temari menuju kamarnya. Setelah berada di dalam kamar, Temari mengunci pintu dan menaruhku di atas meja belajarnya. Di luar sana, Gaara masih mengetuk-ngetuk keras pintu kamar Temari sambil meminta agar aku di kembalikan padanya.

"Onee-chan, kembalikan bonekaku... Onee-chan.." suaranya sengau. Ia terus mengulang kalimat kalimat itu sampai menangis di depan pintu. Lama kelamaan ia terisak-isak sendirian, walaupun tak kunjung mendapatkan respon dari Temari.

Kalau boleh jujur, aku juga ingin kembali pada Gaara. Karena aku temannya. Aku masih ingat, dulu sekali, Gaara pernah mengatakan padaku,

"Aku baik-baik saja walaupun semua orang mengataiku monster. Setidaknya aku masih mempunyai seorang teman,, yaitu kau"

Walaupun Gaara sangat jarang sekali bicara, tapi aku tahu ia sangat menyayangiku.

...

...

...

Siang ini panas luar biasa. Aku masih ada di dalam kamar Temari. Pemilik kamar kelihatannya sedang pergi entah kemana. Aku hanya menghela nafas, menunggu di keluarkan dari kamar ini. Gaara, cepat ambil aku.

Permohonanku terkabul. Beberapa jam kemudian, pintu berderit pelan. Gaara muncul, menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, sampai akhirnya menemukanku. Ia kembali memelukku dengan wajah senang, walaupun matanya merah dan bengkak. Apakah ia menangis karenaku? Atau seperti biasanya, karena orang-orang desa mengatai ia monster?

"Andai saja kau bisa bicara, aku akan sangat senang" gumam Gaara sambil menjahit bagian kakiku yang putus tadi malam.

Aku bisa bicara, Gaara. Hanya saja bukan mulutku yang berbicara, tapi perasaanku. Aku tidak bisa bicara terang terangan secara lisan sepertimu.

...

...

...

**21.10 PM**

Malam ini entah kenapa ada yang aneh. Suasananya lebih dingin dari biasanya, benar deh. Aku sudah biasa melewati malam yang dinginnya luar biasa di Sunagakure ini, tapi entah kenapa malam ini benar-benar dingin. Bukan dingin yang membekukan, lebih tepatnya—mengerikan. Yashamaru baru saja mengajari Gaara tentang arti rasa sakit dan rasa cinta. Penjelasannya yang—entah kenapa, membuat Gaara tersenyum lebar. Aku senang melihatnya. Gaara tampak sibuk memasukkan obat-obatan ke dalam kantong kertas, dan ia membawa kantong kertas itu keluar. Hei hei, kali ini aku tidak di bawa? Ah sudahlah, saat ia pulang nanti, aku juga akan di peluknya lagi.

**22.27 PM**

Kudengar suara pintu depan. Ah, itu Gaara pasti sudah pulang. Aku menunggu-nunggunya untuk masuk ke kamar. Kulihat pintu kamar terbuka, anak berambut merah itu masuk. Aku melihatnya—dan terkejut luar biasa. Bajunya terkena noda warna merah gelap—darah. Dan sekarang ia mempunyai tulisan di dahinya, yaitu kanji 'Ai' yang artinya 'Cinta'. Ada apa ini? Kenapa... Sorot matanya tidak seperti biasanya? Matanya yang sekarang begitu dingin, penuh amarah—dendam, dan tidak berperasaan. Ia melihatku tepat di atas tempat tidur seperti biasanya, dan meraihku dengan kasar, kemudian mencampakkanku ke lantai. Aku terbanting.

Kenapa?

Salahku apa?

Belum lagi pertanyaan-pertanyaan lain muncul di kepalaku, Gaara sudah menyobek-nyobek seluruh tubuhku dengan tangannya. Busa-busa dalam tubuhku keluar, dan bagian-bagian dari aku sudah terpisah pisah.

Aku tidak mengerti. Katamu, aku adalah temanmu satu satunya?

...

...

...

...

...

_Koyak._

_Berdebu._

_Gelap._

Keadaanku tidak bisa di bilang baik. Aku terkurung di suatu kotak yang gelap luar biasa, tidak ada celah sedikitpun untuk keluar. Lagipula, aku juga bukan seutuhnya sebagai aku lagi. Aku sudah rusak. Untung saja mataku—kancing berwarna hitam ini tidak rusak begitu parah. Aku masih bisa melihat dengan jelas, walaupun yang terpampang di depanku hanya kegelapan yang amat pekat. Debu debu mulai menghinggapiku. Aku menangis dalam kegelapan. Ternyata ini rasa sedih yang sesungguhnya. Ternyata ini rasanya menangis.

Aku tidak tahu berapa tahun aku berada di kotak ini. Menurutku sudah lama sekali. Tapi selama apapun itu, aku tidak akan pernah berhenti berharap akan menemukan secercah cahaya. Siapapun itu, apapun itu, tolong bukalah kotak ini.

Permohonanku yang entah keberapa ratus kalinya itu terkabul. Hari ini, ada suara-suara bahwa kotak kotak di atasku di obrak abrik dan di buka buka. Dan akhirnya aku merasa bahwa kotakku sedikit terguncang, dan tutupnya terbuka.

Cahaya.

Silau. Aku sudah bertahun tahun tidak melihat adanya cahaya lagi, kini melihatnya seolah itu adalah anugerah terindah.

Terlihat wajah kakak perempuan Gaara, yang namanya—ah, Temari. Aku hampir saja lupa. Tapi ia terlihat dewasa dan cantik, tidak seperti dulu lagi. Apa aku memang sudah bertahun tahun ada di sini? Kalau iya, berapa tahun telah lewat?

"Gaara, apa ini mau di bawa juga? Mungkin pertanyaanku agak bodoh, sih. Soalnya, kau lihat sendiri deh kondisinya..." Temari menyodorkan kotak yang berisi aku ke arah Gaara. Kulihat, sekarang ia sudah tumbuh dewasa. Jauh dari umur 6 tahun saat dulu aku bersamanya. Berapa ya umurnya sekarang?

"Hn" jawab Gaara sekenanya, setelah melihatku sekilas.

"Aku tidak akan mengerti kalau kau menjawab begitu. Antara iya dan tidak? Tidak jelas" komentar Temari sambil berkacak pinggang, namun tangan kanannya tetap memegang kotak yang berisi aku.

"Itu masih bisa di perbaiki lagi?" tanya Gaara. Ia masih tampak membuka buka kotak kotak lainnya, memunggungiku.

"Kelihatannya bisa. Aku bisa minta orang lain untuk menjahit kembali dan kalau kau memang mau, aku juga bisa membeli kapas kapas untuk isinya, jarum dan segalanya" tawar Temari.

Gerakan Gaara berhenti untuk beberapa detik. Tapi ia tidak menjawab. Kemudian ia membuka kotak kotak lain lagi. Temari menghela nafas, dan membawa kotak yang berisi aku keluar ruangan. Di koridor, ia bergumam seperti, 'lagipula kenapa benda ini bisa sampai begini rusaknya, sih'.

Gaara yang berumur 15 tahun telah menjadi seorang Kazekage—atau bisa di bilang, pemimpin Suna, seperti itulah. Aku sangat senang mendengarnya. Walaupun aku tidak tahu apa yang telah terjadi selama beberapa tahun ini, tapi aku tahu—ia telah tumbuh dewasa, lebih tenang dan berwibawa. Sekarang aku yang sudah bagus kembali, di atas rak buku dalam ruangan Kazekage. Aku menemaninya setiap ia mengerjakan tugas, kelelahan, meminum teh oolong dan kue dango, kemudian membubuhkan cap, menulis lagi, dengan tumpukan kertas yang tak berkurang.

Suatu hari, ada beberapa orang tamu yang datang ke kediaman Kazekage. Mereka bertiga. Satu yang berambut kuning, terlihat sangat hiperaktif dan bersemangat, walaupun begitu aku suka warna matanya yang biru terang. Satu orang lainnya adalah seorang perempuan berambut pink, yang sepertinya lebih lembut daripada Temari. Sisanya adalah seorang pemuda dengan rambut cepak yang standar berawarna hitam. Senyumnya aneh. Bagiku terlihat seperti... memaksakan senyum. Ah, sudahlah, yang penting aku ingin tahu siapa mereka—yang bisa membuat sorot mata Gaara terlihat bahagia, dan tidak kesepian lagi.

Orang berambut kuning yang kebanyakan gerak ini memutari ruangan dengan gaya yang norak, dan kemudian melihatku yang ada di atas rak buku-buku.

"EEEEHHH~~! Ga-Gaara, kamu punya benda seperti ini juga ya, ternyata!" kata orang itu sambil menunjukku. Tidak sopan! Walaupun penuh tambalan, aku kan tetap enak di pandang!

Ia meraihku dari atas rak buku, menarik kedua belah pipiku seenaknya, dan menekan-nekan perutku, seolah gemas.

"Narutooo...! Tidak sopan sekali menyentuh barang milik orang lain seenaknya!" protes perempuan yang berambut pink itu.

"Ah, menurutku itu tindakan yang bagus kok, Naruto. Kau kan memang norak seperti biasanya" komentar laki-laki berambut hitam itu, sambil tersenyum. Orang aneh yang terlalu jujur.

"Aku tahu! Hei Sai, jangan bicara seperti itu. Aku tidak suka gaya bicaramu!"

"Hahaha, begitukah?" laki-laki yang bernama Sai itu malah tertawa kecil.

"Hei, hei, Kalian berdua, stop. Ini di kediaman Kazekage, dan kalian ribut. Kalau begini, bisa-bisa penduduk Konoha di anggap tidak tahu sopan santun. Kita kan ke sini dalam misi. Ingat, misi! Sekarang letakkan itu kembali ke tempatnya!" ujar perempuan yang berambut pink, menengahi.

"Sakura~~~ Kau ini terlalu serius. Walaupun sedang dalam misi, boleh boleh saja dong kita bersantai sedikit. Toh tidak ada Ketua Yamato yang akan menceramahi kita" Naruto berkata dengan nada meremehkan.

"Apanya yang tidak ada aku, Naruto?" tiba-tiba sesosok pemuda muncul di ambang pintu.

"Suaramu kedengaran sampai ke koridor" lanjut pemuda itu.

Naruto menoleh dengan sangat perlahan sambil tertawa pasrah.

"Ehehe.. I-iya, Ketua Yamato.." jawabnya.

Walaupun Gaara sejak tadi tidak bersuara, aku melihatnya duduk, dengan tangannya yang menopang dagu, walaupun tidak tersenyum sama sekali, tapi pancaran matanya tetap sama, hangat dan menunjukkan kebahagiaan.

"Jadi begitu. Kalian mengerti? Naruto, tingkatkan kerja samamu dengan Sai, misi kali ini harus sukses. Jangan sampai malah membuat masalah baru lagi untuk Kazekage-sama" kata Ketua Yamato. Sai, Naruto dan Sakura mengangguk paham.

"Ah, sebelum itu, sebelum itu! Karena masih banyak waktu, bagaimana kalau kita makan siang dulu? Aku lapaaarrr~~!" Naruto memegang perutnya yang kruyukan. Sakura menjitak kepalanya.

"Shannaroo...! Kau ini pikirannya makanan terus! Lama lama kau bisa jadi seperti Chouji, tahu!"

"...Tidak apa-apa. Mau makan keluar?" tanya Gaara, akhirnya ia angkat bicara.

Semua kini menoleh padanya.

"Nah! Nah! Kalau Gaara saja sampai bilang begitu, makanya ayo kita makan dulu! Ramen, ramen!" Naruto berdiri sambil cengar-cengir.

"Mungkin tidak seenak di Konoha, tapi ada satu kedai yang cukup enak menurutku.." Gaara memberikan pendapatnya.

"Dimana saja! Dimana saja~~ Yang penting makan!" ujar Naruto dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Huff.. Kalau begini terpaksa kita harus mengikuti Naruto.." keluh Sakura.

"Tidak masalah, kok. Lagipula aku memang suka dengan orang bodoh yang asyik sepertinya" jawab Sai, dengan jujur.

"Kau bilang apa, Sai? Sekali lagi menghinaku, akan kukeluarkan Rasengan-ku!" Naruto misuh-misuh.

"Ahahaha. Jurus yang menggelikan itu ya? Boleh juga di coba, kok.." tantang Sai.

"KAUUU!"

"Sudah, kalian berdua! Mau makan atau tidak! Cepat sekarang jalan dan keluar!" ujar Sakura, mendorong Naruto dan Sai menuju pintu keluar.

Gaara beranjak dari kursi, dan berjalan beberapa langkah. Ia berhenti sebentar, dan tiba-tiba menoleh ke arahku.

Ada apa lagi? Cepat susul mereka, jangan berdiri di sana terus!

Gaara berjalan ke arahku, mengambilku dan menaruhku di atas meja.

"Terima kasih untuk semuanya" katanya pelan, menepuk kepalaku pelan. Ia tersenyum tipis.

Aku terperangah. Apa? Terima kasih? Untuk apa? Aku tidak melakukan apapun sejak tadi.

"Hei Gaara! Ayo, ngapain kau di situ?" kepala Naruto muncul di ambang pintu.

"...Ya, aku datang" jawab Gaara sambil berjalan menuju pintu. Ia memandangku lagi, barulah kemudian menutup pintu.

Aku ingin bergerak sekarang. Sekali saja. Kepergok bergerak pun aku rela. Tapi aku ingin sekali melihat keluar, melalui jendela. Jadi aku turun dari meja, kemudian memanjat jendela—cukup susah, kuakui. Aku melihat melalui jendela yang bulat itu, Naruto berjalan dengan lincah berada di urutan depan, di susul Gaara yang berjalan dengan santai, baru kemudian Sakura, Sai, dan Ketua Yamato.

Aku sekarang mengerti. Gaara bukan seorang monster lagi di mata penduduk desa. Ia sekarang telah menjadi seseorang yang berwibawa. Ia sekarang sudah mempunyai banyak orang yang menghormatinya. Ia sekarang sudah mempunyai banyak teman yang menerimanya apa adanya. Ia sekarang sudah di sayangi oleh kedua kakaknya. Tapi apa maksudnya pernyataan terima kasih tadi?

Ah, sudahlah. Yang penting sekarang ini, aku sangat bahagia sampai air mataku jatuh lagi. Aku masih berdiri di ambang jendela, menangis.

Aku sangat bersyukur.

...

...

Namaku Bear. Mungkin memang terdengar bodoh dan terlalu sederhana, tapi itu karena pemilikku tidak memberiku nama, sampai sekarang.

Tapi satu yang pasti, aku sangat menyayangi pemilikku itu, dan aku bahagia pernah menjadi bagian dari hidupnya.

Sangat bahagia.

**FIN.**

**

* * *

**

**Maaf kalau fic ini kurang sempurna. Flame membangun sangat di perkenankan, kritik saran pun oke ^^  
**

**Boleh minta reviewnya? :)  
**


End file.
